The primary objective of the monoclonal antibody core facility is providing technical and physical resources for a cost-effective means of producing monoclonal antibodies against antigens, proteins and peptides of interest to center grant projects. The core facility is responsible for immunization, cell hybridization, cloning, hybridoma cryopreservation, antibody purification and biochemical characterization. In addition, the core facility trains technicians and research fellows in hybridoma methodology. Monoclonal antibodies will be produced against progesterone receptor binding factor II (Project 1); progesterone receptor associated proteins p70, p54, p50 and p23 (Project 2); androgen receptor and derived peptides (Project 4); luteinizing hormone receptor protein and derived peptides (Project 5) and ATPase isozymes and derived peptides (Project 6). In addition, new methodologies will be evaluated for applicability to center grant projects: One, the mouse myeloma cell line, FOX-NY, will be evaluated for use as an additional cell line for monoclonal antibody production. Two, electrofusion will be assessed as a more effective alternative to chemically mediated hybridoma formation. Three, hollow fiber culture technology will be tested for reliability as compared to in vivo ascites production for the purpose of large scale monoclonal antibody production. Four, alternative methods of immunization (intrasplenic and immobilized antigen) will be assessed for effectiveness in in vivo host priming.